Descent
by NDE01
Summary: Love and hate, was such a clear distinction but sometimes its just a matter of descent. Max/Alec


"Alec you are a first class idiot, you know that

Dark Angel fic

Pairing M/A

Descent 1/1

AN: Its been a while since I've written anything, I will finish 'stay with you' I promise I just had to get this out.

Summary: She couldn't tell you the exact moment she realised but then again she never was the most observant X5.

"Alec you are a first class idiot, you know that?" her back instinctively reaching the wall as they were forced into a storage room together. Again. She held her breath as two security guards scoped the room they just occupied.

"Yes Max, _I'm_ an idiot, I was supposed to _foresee_ the new alarm system right?"

She didn't have to look at him to know his eyes were glowing green in the darkness. She could practically hear him clenching his jaw whilst studiously trying to keep his body as far away from hers in the tiny room. The air between them was tense and she couldn't understand why they'd been baiting each other tonight. It was supposed to be a simple grab and run. The kind that they'd grown to miss in the confines of Terminal City.

"I mean its not like I got the plans, noooo that was good ol' Log boy. But God forbid he lifts a wrong a finger, no it would be 'stupid Alec'… _stupid Alec_ " The anger died on his last words and she didn't know whether he was berating himself or her. Max knew it wasn't fair, but what could she do? A transgenic caught up in the spotlight was the last thing they needed. One wrong move was all the military needed to come storming in on their self pronounced home. So really what could she do but fall back on old habits.

_Stupid. _

Footsteps drew closer towards them and Alec shifted. Her hands unconsciously reaching for his sleeves before her. His fingers curling back brushing the inside of her wrist.

The radio cackled through the dust filled room. "I got nothing Steve, looks like we just missed em." The guard, inches away released a sigh before turning and walking heavily out of the room. Their own relief was short lived as they shuffled apart, making their way to Logan's empty handed and in a very unfamiliar silence.

So what if Alec agreed to watch over Logan? Didn't mean he had to like it. 'Eyes Only' seemed to be target number one for some big bads he was trying to expose. And who else would Max send to babysit her not like that boyfriend? He watched the man as he sat engrossed infront of his computer screens, quickly following the lines. It had been seven months since Alec had seen him last, only venturing out of the toxic city they now called home for food and med supplies. (Not that visiting Logan would be on any priority list of his.)

"Sooooo you seen Asha lately?" He asked.

Sharply he looked back at him "No."

"Why are you here anyway, would of thought you'd be the last person wanting to watch my back."

It was actually pretty funny. How a man who was supposed to know Max so damn well, be the love of her life and he couldn't tell that his 'relationship' with her was a complete sham. What was so good about _him anyway_, ok so he had the superhero complex down but its not like he was actually out there risking his neck.

Caught up in his own rant he flashed a smirk.

"Ah come on Logan. I thought we were friends. 'Sides Maxie had to sort some things out with Clemente, she'll take over when she's all done." The mention of the dark haired beauty softened Logan's narrowed eyes and he almost felt sorry for the guy. He was just trying to be the good guy here, do a favour for his _friend? (who was he kidding) _

"How's she been?"

Leaning back, he pressed himself further into the chair and closed his eyes momentarily. "She's…exhausted. Taking care of a transgenic nation will do that a girl but she's dealing. Don't worry."

"Easier said than done. I know we aren't together anymore but I still care and she wont… talk to me"

"Listen, Max is just – "

"Max is just what? " came the voice of the girl in question, floating through the room as she came to sit beside him. Head tilted expectantly at what she just walked in on.

"I was just asking how you were "

"Nothing, jeez don't be so paranoid" The two men in question answered simultaneously.

"Oh I'm fine, just dandy." She sighed "And I'm not paranoid jackass"

"Are you sure, I mean we could have been plotting your demise for all you know?"

"Mastermind like you, I should be worried" She shot back before asking if there was any more sign of trouble while she was gone.

Their words weren't what had surprised Logan, it was the mere sight of them. Together. So similar to the day he saw them walking out of her apartment whilst he had been infected with the virus. Shoulders to knees touching, something so trivial that he could never have with her. It was then that he knew. Some smart ass comment that he had not heard, but when she swiped him across the head and her hand lingered affectionately. That's when he knew. She looked up and smiled and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

It really was over.

His hands closed in on her shoulders with bruising grip. Tightening as he shook her with his words. Willing her to see sense.

"No. Are you insane? This shits got 'Trap' written all over it."

"What do you want me to do Alec? Just let white _have_ those kids_?" _

She straightened matching his glare with her own. What, the big idiot didn't think she knew that? Catch 22. but she wasn't about to let that bastard take any more of her family, not without a fight. Minutes passed with neither willing to back down until Alec lowered his gaze (ever willing to compromise) and loosened his hold but not completely. His right hand trailing up her neck touching the skin where her jaw and ear met. Slow tortuous movements that she suspected he hadn't realised he was making.

"When are you gonna learn, you're not on your fuckin own anymore." The tenderness of his fingers contradicted by his pointed words. He turned on his heel and strode out of command leaving her to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Sometimes having feline and shark DNA wasn't good enough, being X5, what good was it…

They weren't fast enough to rescue their fallen comrade.

Alec lay contemplating the ceiling and the watermark that looked alarmingly like the space needle and maybe a little like Normal too. Freaky. Tannen had been in his unit back at manticore, He was a good guy but nevertheless he spent his last few minutes on Earth the same way Biggs had. They would never know the true meaning of freedom. Tannen would never find a mate or see arora the way he'd always dreamed. They'd never be allowed to, because as long as they were different they'd always be hated. It was something that Max would never admit to, but they all knew it.

Max had been the one to give him the news and watched as he slowly closed himself off in a way that would've made Lydecker proud.

It left her feeling dread in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. And that annoyed her to no end.

Somewhere along the way, 494 had fought his way under her skin and now, that 'always alright' crap just wasn't going to cut it. She followed him back to his room, watching over him like the dark angel she was.

Letting herself in. Fighting against memories of heat and friendship and desire. Things that had been know to no – one but them.

Of course they hadn't talked about those two days. Could barely look each other in the eye because neither wanted to discuss the ramifications.

Things were slowly changing between them and had been ever since she told him about Ben, ever since the Berrisford incident if they were really honest. But words were to be avoided at all costs. They weren't their strength, Manticore had never given them that kind of training. Words would only reopen wounds and leave them raw. (Or so they thought)

So the days that followed were plagued with uncomfortable silences. And heated glances. But no mention of their intimate encounter.

If Max hadn't known him better she would of called him shy.

Walking along the wooden floor she glanced at him lying in the middle of the room. He made no move to acknowledge her, merely making room on the mattress that just barely counted as a bed.

She toed off her boots and crawled up next to him making sure her eyes never moved from his face. She wouldn't let him doubt her, not anymore. Inches between them she left it to him to make the next move.

"Some day huh?"

"Yeah." He turned his body towards her and she savoured the warmth it provided. When he reached for her she welcomed it, the feeling of being encased in strong arms. It was like they'd been this close for a lifetime. Not surprising really, they'd both been burned enough times to know where it hurt. And manticore did pair them together as breeding partners, She's not going to say they were made for each other, that's just a little too cliché but maybe they weren't too far off.

Max didn't grow up a tactile person, laying there with him she cant believe she went so long without it.

Touch.

It takes her breath away when she feels him nuzzle her cheek and drop kisses all over her face. Taking his time to let her know hes playing for keeps. It almost makes her cry when he doesn't take it any further but rests his forehead against hers. She licks her lips and his words leave them tingling.

Promises are made and broken. She couldn't tell you that they'd be together forever. That he'd never make her cry. But all that mattered was that he was there and as long as he stayed then she was willing to try.

After all she wasn't on her own. Not anymore.


End file.
